


Powerful

by musicallyobsessed11



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hostage Situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicallyobsessed11/pseuds/musicallyobsessed11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Power always comes with a price.</p><p>Trigger Warning: Non-Consent/Rape. It's in the tag for a reason. Period.</p><p>I'll be happy to talk to anyone about the story if they would like. Reasonably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first time writing SwanQueen so, bring it.
> 
> The trigger warning/tag is there and you should heed warning to it. Also, there is a hostage situation too. If that is a sore subject, please do not read. 
> 
> Other warning, If you're easily prone to wanting to always wanting to be politically correct, looking for an argument, or calling me unnecessary names, please, spare me.
> 
> This is me exploring my dark ish side/fantasy. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Oh yeah, Don't own OUAT or any of the characters or themes therein. I wish. But no.

If anyone would have asked Regina Mills what she wanted to be when she grew up, that would have been her answer. Sure, her mother was a powerful woman but she had married in to it. Regina wanted to do it all herself. She wanted to be a success story in the eyes of billions, namely, in the eyes of mommy dearest.

Regina vowed at the age of 13, two years after her father passed, that she would do something great and she would do it on her own.

And, after twenty-six years, she did just that. Regina was currently founder and CEO of a multibillion dollar, international financial company. She had about two thousand employees, 30 offices in 24 cities around the world, and was growing at a 24% average increase each year. She was recently named to Forbes Top 40 Under 40, Forbes Most Powerful People in the World, and Maxim’s Hottest Women. The last one was a joke to her but still gave her a nice ego boost.

And an ego she had. When you’re around as many men as she was and were constantly hearing the word no or getting talked down upon, you build some thick skin. When you start hearing shit talked behind your back or in the media, you learn to hold your head even higher. After all of the shit that has happened to her on her ascent, she learned to not feel anymore, to hold her chin in the air and let people enjoy the view of her perfectly sculpted rear-end as she walked away.

Regina hated pretty much everyone, she learned. She didn’t need friends, she needed employees who would do their job and exceed at it.

And that’s where she found herself now. She was currently interviewing for a new personal PR executive. With all this light, she found that, the more she was out in the media, the more people wanted to talk to her and the more the company was growing. She needed someone to be able to handle that, and most of all, her.

As usual, she found major turnoffs with everyone who interviewed. One had no spine, one almost cried, one was not organized, one couldn’t be available on weekends, one didn’t know how to work Excel, one wasn’t okay with all the hours and only being paid 70 grand a year.

Near the ninth interview, she began to lose hope for the position. She scribbled some obscure note across the forehead of some potential employee and slammed the folder shut.

Her phone rang, it was the front office.

“Please tell me that was the last one.” She deadpanned.

“No, Miss Mills. There is one more applicant waiting in the lobby here.” The lowly secretary’s voice was shaky, as per usual when anyone had to speak to Regina.

“Send her in.” She hung up the phone. She had no hope for this applicant.

She stood behind her desk and motioned for the incoming blonde to sit down. She tried to offer a decent smile to the woman who was attempting to not look nervous. She was doing pretty well.

“Emma Swan.” The woman reached out her hand, to which Regina accepted. The woman had a firm grip and maintained eye contact the whole time. This was something no one else had managed to do, provided they even attempted to shake her hand.

Both women took their seat. Regina asked Emma to describe herself and her prior work experience. She spoke of a few sales positions as well as a few marketing positions she had held. Regina noted that she had quite a few jobs in her… file check… 32 years of existence. She waited for more.

The blonde went on to tell of the major projects she’s worked on: Regina scribbled more notes. She noticed Emma make a small attempt to look at what she was writing.

Regina asked a few more standard questions which Emma has pretty standard answers to. She hadn’t said anything to sway Regina in to thinking she was amazing but she had also not dug herself a grave yet. This was until Regina asked about work hours and availability.

“I honestly don’t have anything big going on in my life. I’m ready for something to fill that.” Emma sounded sincere. It didn’t sound forced, which Regina was now a pro on picking up on, seeing that she personally hires anyone that works for her.

“You do realize that means working for _me_ , yes?” Regina’s playful sarcasm made an appearance which doesn’t typically happen.

“What do you mean?” Emma’s face contorted to truthful confusion.

“I doubt you could have possibly not heard anything about me.” Regina tried to see if the woman was bluffing.

“I mean, all of the things I have heard of you pretty much just give me the impression that you are a force to be reckoned with in the financial world. To keep that stature, I would think you would have to be strict and hard on your employees. I understand and I commend you for keeping up the standard.” Emma’s face has changed to a nervous smile, afraid she had said the wrong thing, as she usually did in interviews.

Regina’s mind blanked. She looked up at the blonde and just stared at her for a second. She looked at the woman like she was searching for something within her, trying to find where the answer had come from, what script she was reading from.

Her smiled grew.

“Well… Miss Swan. I do believe we are finished here.” She rose and extended her hand.

Emma stood and she looked at her shoes. Her face had physically fallen. “Ok. Thank you Miss Mills for everything you…”

“Miss Swan.” She stopped her. “I am going to show you to our HR department so we can work out new-hire paperwork.” She smiled gently.

Emma couldn’t help the excitement that arose within her. It was all she could do to not wrap her arms and squeeze the life from the pristine woman.

“Oh my, thank you so!” Regina held a perfectly manicured hand up in the air to indicate the woman should stop before she got annoying. Emma took the cue and stopped.

~~/\/\~~

Emma had been working at least 60 hour weeks for about five weeks now and she had not yet lost her fervor. Regina was quite impressed, if she was being honest. Emma took commands well and she brought a nice sort of fresh energy to the office.

The first time she sat through the monthly Board meeting, Regina kept an eye on her to see how she would handle the most boring meeting in the world with the stupidest people she knew.

Oh how Regina wished she could fire every single one of them for their incompetence. But, many of them had proven to be worthwhile to the company, or had invested many-a dollar into it. But they were all pigs, as most men were.

Regina wasn’t like a man hating feminist or anything. She more learned that men were all the same, whether it be professionally or personally.

Professionally, they all still treated Regina like she was beneath them, even with her story and her success. Personally, most of them could not handle her stature or the fact that she was more well off than she was.

That was until she met Leopold. He was a seemingly intelligent man who seemed like he cared about what she did and wasn’t off-put by how much she made or how much time she spent working.

They went on a few dates and hit it off rather quickly. She even took him home to her mother, which she surprisingly approved.

So yadda yadda, got married, lived happily ever after for a while. Ha.

Then she found out he was basically sent by her mother so Regina could have kids. When Regina found this out, she laid heavily in to her mother and they got in to yet another yelling match. Regina said she never wanted to speak to her again. She told Leopold to get out and to never return.

And yet, here she was. She didn’t talk to her mother until recently and she was still single. Sure, she had tried dating a few times after the divorce but it was always the same. Boys will be boys, if you will. She didn’t need them anyway.

Regina didn’t need love to thrive… and thrive she did.

Anyway, after a few weeks, she grew to like having Emma as her PR exec. She kept Regina’s schedule tight and organized and allowed for a good amount of media coverage while still allowing the CEO time to get her work done. Regina was now actually glad she hired for this position instead of attempting to take care of it herself.

In the long boring meeting, Emma was busy sending emails and forwarding things on to Regina who was barely listening to anyone talking at this point. They had this meeting once a month and nothing helpful arose except people giving Regina pointed remarks and heated glares or fighting within the room about a problem that Regina had already solved. The funniest part of it all was that no one could provide a single negative remark about the company’s growth.

But, they took any stab at Regina they could. They noted her nickname of the Evil Queen several times and were all quick to agree with its fitting.  They told Regina she could learn to be nicer, to which Regina said nothing. No one would respect her if she was not strict, or at least that’s what she told herself.

One of the numerous billionaires in the room always made a sexist comment about being on a perpetual menstrual cycle. Regina rolled her eyes at the lack of originality and impossibility.

They finished talking “business” about two hours later. In that time, Regina had managed to set up a meeting with a potential big-hitting client.

Emma, without words, noted it in the schedule and Regina couldn’t help but smile at her efficiency.

The two stood to leave the room. Regina shook a few hands before exiting and retreating back to her office across the hall. Emma followed her but said nothing until the door was closed.

“You shouldn’t have to put up with that.” The frustration was evident in her voice.

“Yes, but I do... Have to.”

“Why?” Emma’s voice was soft this time.

“Because, that room sits about 70 percent of the investors of this company. If you’re curious, that is billions of dollars, Miss Swan. I can’t just fire them and I most certainly have them quit. We need them.” Regina’s tone was neutral.

“But you shouldn’t have to put up with that. You could like file sexual harassment or something.” Her tone rose again.

Regina finally looked up to meet Emma’s eyes. “Miss Swan. Please try and understand the repercussions of such actions. Any of those men could have my head if I tried to say anything against them. You need to learn how this all works. I bite my tongue around them; they hand over money for the company. This company is all I have and I have worked way too damn hard to see anything happen to it. Get it?”

“God, this is all infuriating. But I understand.” Emma said and ducked her head again. She held her tongue on everything about Regina. She wanted to punch all of the men in the room for treating her that way. Sick fuckers.

~~/\/\~~

About six months had passed since the discussion about the old men who weren’t worth shit. Emma managed to hold her tongue every single time they had a board meeting. She didn’t look at any of them. She didn’t smile at them. She didn’t even acknowledge them. They were all nothing to her. She was here for Regina.

One of the times, she heard them say something about her as she walked out behind Regina… Something about ‘imagine the blonde one sucking on’ this or that, she attempted to tune the rest out. Emma’s face grew red with anger but she quickly relinquished the feeling; she didn’t want another lecture from Regina.

~~/\/\~~

On the seventh board meeting, shit got real.

It started as any other meeting. Regina sat at the head of the large table in her large chair, typing away on her computer. Emma sat next to her, not seated at the table, but was involved in the same movements that Regina was.

As the meeting progressed, Regina stared at her screen, searching for answers in a note from a client. Let’s just say their finances were not doing well.

“Miss. Mills.” The tone was stern as she figured the man had repeated himself a few times before she even noticed.  “Are you even listening to us?” She found the culprit to be one of the senior level executives in the marketing division.

“No, will you repeat yourself, please?” She looked directly at him waiting for her to answer.

“What are you doing that is so much more important than this meeting?” He decided to take this route instead. Emma’s head snapped up at his rude comment.

“I am the CEO of this company and I can do what I please, Mr. Black. However, if you must know, I am currently in correspondence with a client of ours who was thinking of switching to a different firm. He is blaming us for his quickly approaching bankruptcy. And, if you keep wasting my time, then I am going to have to advise you to start looking for another firm as well.” She glared at him. He was not one of the biggest hitters in this room and frankly, she was not in the mood to take a lot of shit from these people today; she had already gotten a lot from this particular client who had no clue what he was doing and that was why he was about to file bankruptcy.

Before the room knew it, Regina and this Mr. Black fellow had begun to argue.

He argued that she sat on her high horse and didn’t actually give a rat’s ass about anything or anyone… Like she hadn’t heard it before.

She countered that he was a lazy and immature man who was really only a part of this board because he managed to lie his way there: like she didn’t know.

He tried to look to his colleagues for support. He spewed off hatful comments on her piss poor way of running the place and only getting media because everyone in the world would want to fuck her. Most of the people in the room looked as if they agreed, which infuriated her even more.

Regina glanced quickly at Emma who looked like she was literally biting her tongue. She had a white knuckle grip on the chair she was seated in.

Regina was livid at this point. She tried to keep her voice as neutral as possible. She remembered that she couldn’t fire all of these people and she took a breath to keep from erupting. She wasn’t going to stand for this.

“Mr. Black, you think you are irreplaceable in this company? Please. I could do your job with one hand and half a brain. In fact, I think I will. Remove yourself from the premises. You will be receiving severance documents soon.”

“Are you firing me?” His face was beet red with growing anger.

“Why yes, I do think that is what I just did.” She gave that infamous evil smirk that sank right down to the core.

The man was silent for a while before finally blowing a gasket. He started yelling and throwing papers. He kicked over a few unused chairs in the room. He picked up his company owned computer and launched it across the table at her. Thankfully, she was able to move out of the way. The computer crashed in to the wall behind her. It left a hole.

The 20 or so men sat and watched the man as well. Regina looked away from the man and back at her computer. She began to type something to her head HR rep before, out of the corner of her eye; she saw Emma stand and back away slowly.

She looked over to her. She was currently standing about two feet behind her with her hands open and in defense position. She looked up to her eyes to see what her horrified eyes were fixated on. She followed it straight back to Mr. Black and noticed that the red had drained from his face. He was ghost white and shaking. She followed his features down to his hand which now contained a small revolver.

Regina’s heart dropped. “Mr.….”

“Don’t.” He warned. She didn’t say anything else.

“For four years Regina, we have all watched you fight your way to the top and not give a shit about anyone else. You walk around her like you are the only one who has done anything to get this company to where it is. And yes, you have done a lot but you give no credit where it is due. You make your staff work ungodly work hours and you give them nothing in return. I have a life! And all I want is to stop seeing you. Everywhere I go, you’re on the news or in the paper or I have work to fucking do. I missed my oldest boy’s graduation and almost every single one of my daughter’s volleyball games. My wife left me because I didn’t spend time with her and that is because of you!!”

There were nods and agreements that could be heard around the room. They were all staring at her now, seemingly happy the man was holding a gun toward her.

“You couldn’t do what you do without this board.” He continued. “This company would go downhill faster than you could imagine and then the media would come to us to find out why. And we would tell them all about how you actually treat everyone here: your attitude and mean comments. And I’m sure we could come up with a lot of other things. Beside the point… but there goes your positive media exposure. Everyone will turn on you, Regina. Is that what you want?”

She considered his words. He was right, in a way. The media was looking for a reason to turn on her and, until now, they had no reason. But, if these men went out with whatever stories they would tell, she would be ruined.”

She shook her head.

“I didn’t think so. So. Yes, I will resign and I will leave but it will be because I quit. I will file my resignation from this job and this board. But you will do nothing to these good men.”

She almost laughed at the term good. Instead, she nodded.

“Good.” The gun was lowered at this point and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Mr. Black collected his briefcase and walked over to the door. He stopped right in front of it but didn’t leave.

Instead, he locked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of those wanting to see where this goes, I hope I did it justice!  
> To all of those who are hatin, I have addressed some concerns in the end notes.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Chapter 2

“You know my favorite thing about this building?” He asked one of the men beside him. “That this board room and Regina’s office are the only things on this floor. And, with how high we are, no one can see in here.” He turned around. His eyes seemed to grow darker and emptier.

Regina was confused and her face showed it.

He raised the gun again and aimed it at her.

“Stand.” He commanded.

She rolled her eyes and stood. She held her hands in innocent position.

He walked over to her, placing the gun right under her chin.

She swallowed hard and could feel the barrel as her throat moved. He smiled wickedly at her. He began to run the gun down her chest. She was wearing a button down shirt, jacket and pencil skirt: her usual work attire.

He continued the gun down as far as her shirt was unbuttoned. Her heart raced and she began to sweat underneath her arms. She didn’t look at him but more around to the others in the room. They all stared at her. She knew none of them would help her probably from cowardice and fear, but she actually doubted that they even wanted to help her anyway.

She wished she could see Emma right now. She wished someone would walk in right now. She wished one of these fuckers was man enough to say this was wrong.

“Unbutton it.” He demanded.

She looked at him like he was crazy to which he responded by raising and pointing the gun right between her eyes again.

She couldn’t believe this was happening. Her brain tried ferociously to wake herself from this, but she knew this was real. This was happening… he was going to take her front of all of these men.

She unbuttoned the shirt down to her skirt.

He waved his hands for her to keep going. She untucked the shirt and dropped her hands numbly back to her sides.

“You’re smart Regina, what do you think is next? Take it off.”

She hesitated, her hands shaking. She was trying so hard to not let the tears that were building up fall. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

She took her shirt off to expose her deep purple, lace bra.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about.” He smiled and took a step back to admire it all. She knew he could see the embarrassment in her features. She tried not to cover herself, which was very tempting but she knew there were be consequences.

She kept her eyes straight forward, looking straight to the wall.

“Now, I know what you’re thinking, Regina but no, I’m not going to touch you.”

She let out an almost audible, relieving breath.

“It’s not that I don’t want to embarrass you and torture you, trust me. But I don’t need any evidence of me on you. Rape charges would be my pitfall.”

“And, what, this wouldn’t?” She asked calmly.

“You pick your own demons, Regina.”

“So, I’m not going to touch you. But… now that your shirtless and I’m enjoying this about as much I thought I would... that’s a compliment, dearie… how about we continue the fun. Men?”

She looked around the room to notice that some people had nodded, even smiled. Some sat speechless to what was happening. And, thankfully, about seven of them left the room. She wished for a half second that there was one of them that she was a little nicer to so they would have gone to get someone.

They were down to… twelve? She tried to focus on something other than the gun that was still pointed at her.

“Alrighty then.” He was still smiling crookedly. “Let’s get started.” He walked back and took a seat at the other end of the twenty-two foot table, gun still pointed at her.

“Blonde one.”

Regina’s anger grew as she begged silently to keep her out of this. She heard Emma whimper from behind her.

“Come forward.” She did as she was told and stopped a long side of Regina. “Here’s what’s gonna happen. Since I’m not going to touch her, you will.”

“Excuse me?” Emma barked.

Black moved faster than she imagined his sixty-year old figure could have been capable of.

“You will do what I say.” He was becoming irritated with her.

“You don’t want a rape charge but murder is ok? Sure.” Regina silently wished Emma would give it up. She didn’t want to see her get hurt on account of her own problems, or at all really.

He walked over to her and now had the pistol placed right between her brows.

“Would you like to try that again?” She didn’t say anything but her face settled into a glare.

“That is what I thought.” His features calmed and he turned to walk away. Something seemed to have sparked in him in that moment because he spun quickly and, with the butt of the gun, struck Emma in the cheek, leaving a nasty cut.

The blonde woman stumbled backward and Regina caught her.

“Ahh, that’s a start.” He laughed. “Now, hopefully that will push you in the right direction... and teach you to shut up.”

He went back to his seat and made himself comfortable.

“Now. Where were we?... Ahh yes. You will do what I say. The less you struggle, the quicker this will go.” There was a pause as he looked around the room. Another three men had left while Black had decided to wail upon Emma. “Now, how about a nice little kiss?”

Regina knew it was coming but hearing the words out of his mouth were much less comforting than she expected. She had never kissed a woman, never even thought of it. And now she was being forced to kiss her employee.

“What are you waiting for?” He stood again and slammed the gun on the table as a warning. The women snapped to face each other.

Regina studied Emma for a few seconds. She looked over the cut on her face that was already beginning to bruise. She noted the blood that was dripping from it and she wished she still had her jacket on so she could use the sleeve to wipe it all away.

Emma’s eyes remained somewhat neutral but if Regina looked close enough, she could see that hidden in the background behind the stoic was pain. She wasn’t sure if it was the cut or something else but she was sorry. And her face communicated that.

Regina looked to the blonde with apology in her eyes. She felt so bad for all of this. It was all her fault that Emma would have to endure this with her and. The regret set in.

~~/\/\~~

Emma got the message and shook her head. She knew Regina was feeling awful about all of this but she really didn’t want her to. All she was concerned with was that fact that _she_ would be touching her instead of the sick pig controlling them.

Emma knew the pain of rape. She knew what it was like to be torn and tattered and tossed to the side like some child’s play thing. She remembered the rough grabs, the punishing fists and the feel of unwanted body heat and pressure.

She allowed herself to revel in the memory for only a second before bringing her hands up to Regina’s face softly. She hoped her expression would convey what she was thinking.

_I’ll make this as painless as possible._

She slowly brought her lips to meet the brunette’s. She felt her instantly tense.

When she pulled back, she saw the pain in Regina’s face and that damn apologetic look again. Emma was hoping maybe she could have relived some of the pain but she didn’t. 

The women heard the man command them to do it again, this time with a little more emotion... passion if you will.

Emma scoffed at the demand. Pain and anger _are_ emotions, you asshole, and trust her, they were both feeling it all very heavily.

Emma raised an eyebrow toward the other woman, as if to pursued her or question her about how she wanted the next one to play out.

Regina gave a nod.

Emma was gonna make this one impressionable. She slid her hands under Regina’s and through to her back. They settled on the small of the tanned one’s back. Emma pulled her closer and heard a barely audible gasp come from Regina. 

She smiled weakly right before she pulled her the rest of the way. Emma almost crashed her lips into the other woman this time. She was going to make this look good, even if only for getting this man off of their backs.

Somewhere in the middle of the kiss, Emma took time to notice how fast her heart was beating. She also took note that Regina’s arms were wrapped around her as well. She couldn’t tell if there was a correlation or not. She dropped the thought but continued her almost theatrical assault on Regina’s mouth.

The kiss lasted a decent amount of time; enough time for each woman to break away and look fairly swollen-lipped. They looked at each other for a second before untangling and stepping back.

“Well damn.” Mr. Disgusting said. “That was hot.”

Emma glanced around at the men left seated at the table. They all looked equal turned on by what they had witnessed.

“Regina, put your shirt on.” The man spoke a little more gently.

They both breathed a sigh of relief.

It’s over.

“Now, men, if you would like to leave us, I would like to have a discussion with Ms. Mills about secrecy. I expect the same from all of you… you were a part of this.” The seven remaining men left the room.

~~/\/\~~

“Blonde one, you will stay.” He demanded, even though she wasn’t going anywhere.

He waited until everyone left and called to the last person to lock the door on the way out.

“Now that I’ve sufficiently embarrassed you in front of your executives, Regina... now my fun begins.” He laughed as Regina’s face fell yet again. “I’m quitting and you’ll probably find some way to get me in to trouble so, what else have I got to lose?”

He grew angry again, like his own words upset him.

“Nothing!” He basically yelled. “Thanks to you. I lost everything and missed out on so much even from working for you for less than a decade. I should have quit a long time ago, invested elsewhere… Ugh… Fuck you, Regina!!”

 _Oh, please don’t._ Regina begged silently.

The man went silent and raised his gun again. “Regina. Emma. Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m gonna go sit in my seat. And you and you…” He swayed his gun back and forth between them. “…Are going to put on a little show for me on top of this table. I want it slow and passionate. Real.” He patted the table beside him and began walking to his chair.

The women remained frozen to their spot. They knew what he was implying and both felt a wave of shame and modesty come over them, not to mention the fact he said he wanted to look real.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” He spoke calmly.

Regina realized she was shaking, all of her.

“Now!” he yelled as they stalled more.

Regina took a hand and grabbed Emma’s. She turned to see the blonde woman with tears forming in her eyes, which she quickly blinked away before turning to face her.

“I’m sorry, Emma. I’m so sorry I put you in this position and…”

Emma squeezed her hand as shushed her. “Regina. I’m glad it’s me and not him.” She spoke quietly and slowly moved toward her.  “I’d kill him if he touched you... Me? Don’t worry about me. We’ll make this as painless as possible.”

“I don’t even know how to do this.” Regina whispered as Emma leaned toward her neck and began to peck there.

“Then follow my lead.”

And with that, they kissed again. Emma brought her hands up to tangle in Regina’s soft hair. They stayed that way for a while until they heard to move on with it already. Emma backed Regina into the table, to which she took the hint to sit on it.

“Clothes.” A bark came from behind them.

Emma began to unbutton the older woman’s shirt, never looking down at what her hands were doing, almost as if she was trying to let Regina keep some sort of modesty for the time being. She felt Regina’s hands slid up her thighs and grab hold of her silk shirt. It had no buttons so that made things a little easier for her shaky hands.

Emma allowed Regina to take the shirt fully off of her after she had already finished unbuttoning Regina’s. Emma returned her hands to the collar of the brunette’s shirt and slowly took it down her shoulders. Her brain noted how soft Regina’s skin was and her eyes almost dared to look down at her, even though she had already seen the bra Regina was wearing in the board room. She denied her eyes the request.

Regina, however, did not do as well with keeping her eyes at eye level. As the shirt came over her press exec’s head, her eyes raked over the lean stomach of Miss Swan. She took in every detail there was of her, including a sizable scar that spanned from just above her belly button almost to her side. She dared herself not to touch it but her mind grew angry of whoever put the mark on such a work of art.

Emma knew Regina had noticed the scar as soon as her shirt came up simply by the look in her eye. However, unlike everyone else that had seen it, the emotion there was not pity but one of sympathy that turned slightly darker for a brief moment. She wondered what it was about.

The two then kissed out of fear that it had been too long since they had. Emma ran her hand up Regina’s spine before latching it on the back of her neck. She did not fail to notice the shiver that involuntarily coursed through Regina.

“Ok, stop being such chicks and move a little faster toward the good part.” They heard from behind them. Mr. Sicko’s voice was now growing deeper.

The blonde ran her hands down to grab hold of Regina’s waist and direct her to the table; their mouths never left each other because, in some sick way, this was a safe place to be: eyes closed and sharing breaths.

Regina’s heart dropped and then started drag racing as soon as she felt the table meet her ass. This was it, she thought. She hoped Emma was prepared, though, could you ever really be for something like this.

Emma felt Regina tense as they reached the table. She didn’t know what to do to make this any better. She wished in some way that Regina knew her past, knew that she was going to do her best not to hurt her like what had happened to her. She also wished it would have come up somewhere that she had experience with women, even more, a liking for them. She wondered for a second why she thought that was important.

In one swift move, Emma lifted Regina and sat her on the table. She then climbed on to it herself and situated herself on her knees in front of the other woman.

“Clothes!” They didn’t know a pig could bark.

It was then that they broke the kiss. Regina took the initiative and reached for the clasp of Emma’s black slacks. She probably should have done that prior to getting on the table due to the awkwardness that was Emma trying to quickly reposition herself to get them off. If this were real, the blonde would have probably laughed at the situation, but this most certainly was not any-ole woman she was sleeping with, this was Regina, The Evil Regal, her boss, the one who signs her paycheck… and she was being forced to fuck her on a wooden table at work.

Emma was left to her set of dark blue underclothes. She felt Regina scan her body and she couldn’t help but give a small smirk at her. Chalk it up to the theatricality of it all.

~~/\/\~~

Regina couldn’t possibly deny that the half-naked woman in front of her was much more attractive than she ever took time to notice. She always found herself so involved in work that she hardly noticed anyone anymore.

Regina’s nerves began to pick up as she felt Emma reach for the zipper of her skirt. She hated the fact that anyone touching her made her nervous anymore. When the business was first up and running, men would always give what they thought to be ‘innocent touches’ that were anything but. She grew to learn not to flinch at them and thankfully they basically died out when she became so successful.

On the other hand, Regina had not been naked in the presence of anyone in the past… she did a quick calculation… three years. She was not embarrassed of her features but, under the circumstances, she did feel her brain surging shyness through her.

She took a deep breath and lifted herself off of the table enough for Emma to remove the skirt and toss it aside.

~~/\/\~~

Emma couldn’t help it this time but to look at the woman before her. While taking off the bottom half of Regina’s outfit, the brunette had laid on her back in efforts to make the strip easier. Now, with the woman lying before her, she took a second to take it in.

She knew Regina was growing uncomfortable by the way she turned her head to the wall and slumped her shoulders. Emma acted quickly, placing a leg on the outside of either one of Regina’s thighs. Emma lowered her mouth to Regina’s collarbone and started placing soft kisses. She then traveled up her neck and to her ear.

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” She had to say it because it was true. She pulled back to see the woman’s reaction and found something resembling a sad smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended it where I did as to not have the graphic stuff in this chapter, since it gives some background on the lives of the ladies. 
> 
> Next Update on Friday, promise.
> 
> I feel the need to address a concern I have received. PLEASE SKIP IF YOU ACTUALLY LIKE THE STORY AND DONT THINK ME AN AWFUL PERSON.  
> This story is not meant to offend anyone, as it is JUST A STORY.  
> I understand that it's a bit twisted but I but I have put it in the tag that it would be. I know where it is going, you don't... I AM NOT a man hating feminist (lol) and I understand that maybe I don't know how WAY upper level management is run but I do know a lot of the dynamic around business. I digress. Anyway, I am a female engineer so do not sit there and tell me I don't know what being surrounded by all men all the time is like. Sometimes they're kind of inappropriate, doesn't mean I can't handle myself or that I hate them. I actually consider most of them my friends... I also know some really bad people. I digress.... Anyway, it's just a story that's going the way it is. I'm not forcing you to read it so don't if you're uncomfortable with it, my best advice is for you to stop now. If you feel the need to say rude comments about me exaggerating stereotypes and supporting rape culture, then go ahead, I can't stop you. But that is not what is intended and at least I know that.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and sorry for the rant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags have been updated for those of you concerned with it. Non-consent/rape/hostage situations.
> 
> I would like to thank everyone for their feedback!! I may go back and make a few edits in the first chapter after some info I have been given but it wont change the outcomes much, so no need to go reading again. 
> 
> SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DONT WANT THE DOWN AND DIRTY, it will not change the aftermath as you already have been able to infer what was going to happen.

Chapter 2 Part 2

_“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”_

Regina had never heard such a sincere voice. Her ex-husband had complimented her, sure but in a way it always seemed forced. She just thought he was bad at expressing his feelings. Wrong.

She smiled up to the other woman but she was sure she probably looked pained. Regina took a deep breath and tugged Emma to come back down to her.

Emma obeyed and a rhythm was being created with their mouths. It was then that Regina almost surprised herself with her audacity. She ran her fingertips up as much of the blonde woman as she could until she rested them on the piece of clothing occupying her top half. Without even thinking much on it, she unclasped it in one try. She then moved both hands up to glide the straps down the younger woman’s shoulders.

If the situation wasn’t what it was with some pervert watching them, Regina may have actually enjoyed what was happening. Her lower extremities were telling her she was enjoying it anyway but she couldn’t believe that.

Not moments later, Emma decided to copy Regina’s motions and take the bottom woman’s bra off. She hadn’t removed herself far enough for Regina to get a good look of the now completely shirtless woman but she did give the woman enough room to lift off the table to allow access to the clasp.

It was done before Regina could notice it. Emma had to have experience in this, she thought for a second before feeling Emma’s nails drag along the skin of her shoulders as she removed the garment. Damnnn.

It was then that Emma actually sat back on her heels, still straddling the now nude-topped boss. The first thing Regina noticed was that Emma’s eyes had grown to be about three shades darker and her pupils were approximate double where they originally started. The second thing she noticed was the blush in the fair-skinned woman’s chest. And finally, she allowed herself to settle and linger upon the top woman’s breast. Double damn.

~~/\/\~~

Naturally, as Regina was looking at her, Emma was looking at Regina. They had most certainly crossed the point of no return as Emma blatantly stared at the dark skinned woman’s ample breasts. She told herself to look away a few times but to no avail. She caught Regina’s eye and blushed. It was then that she managed to raise her gaze to meet the rotten man at the end of the table.

He was grinning wickedly as he scanned her body and the position she was in with Regina. And as usual when you look at a man, they feel the need to speak.

“I am quite enjoying Regina playing the submissive role here. It’s about time someone _fucked you_ over.” He snorted at his own words and both women actively showed their disgust. “Now, blonde one, turn a little so I can see you fuck her.” He leaned forward.

 This guy is so gross, Emma thought. She listened anyway and scooched Regina about 35 degrees to the side so they were a little more visible than they were prior. It still was a decent angle for him to not actually see between Regina’s legs.

Emma looked back down at Regina who was more or less giving her a look that begged to get this over with. Instead, Emma leaned down and took one of Regina’s nipples in her mouth. She played with it with her tongue and even bit lightly on it. That made Regina’s heart being to beat faster. Emma crossed to the other side.

While she focused on the nipple, Emma subtly slid her hand down Regina’s body and barely past her panty line. Regina’s breath caught for a second and Emma backed off to look the woman in the eye. She halted her hand where it was and furrowed her brow at Regina. She meant it as many things.

Is this okay?

Tell me if I hurt you.

I’m so sorry.

Regina nodded.

Emma slowly continued her hand’s decent.

Oh God, she’s shaven. Emma shuddered at the discovery and her hand almost stopped because for a minute because she didn’t think _she_ could handle it.

“Wait.”

She actually did stop this time but she didn’t dare look up at him.

“Underwear is too constricting, don’t you think blonde one?”

She breathed out a frustrating sigh and removed her hand.

~~/\/\~~

‘If this motherfucker doesn’t shut the fuck up.’ Regina thought angrily. She didn’t exactly know why she was angry that he had stopped the other woman right as she was about to touch her.

It was when she removed her hand that Regina became embarrassed about what Emma was going to find when she removed the last article of clothing she had on. There was no denying it now: Regina was turned on. Sure, she didn’t want to do this in front of this fucktard but the way Emma was touching her was doing something rather pleasant to her endorphins, even if she was a woman.

Regina rose off the table to allow her underwear to be discarded. She then scooched as far as she could to make both of their private areas _private_ from the man.

Emma was looking at her again, which was much more lustful this time. Regina actually felt sexy under the gaze, something she hadn’t actually thought of herself for a while, even if people had told her that.

Emma’s hand found its way back to Regina’s core area and it didn’t take long before she ran two fingers slowly through where Regina's body was telling her that she wanted them.

She noticed that Regina couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her lips and the heave of her chest up and off the table.

~~/\/\~~

Emma has decided in the last two seconds that nothing is sexier that Regina Mills coming undone at her movements. Seeing the woman gasp and arch made Emma want to make her do it again… and again… and again.

After getting to know Regina’s anatomy, Emma focused on creating a steady rhythm on the woman’s clit. It began torturously slow but she soon sped up and right when she could tell Regina was really _enjoying herself_ , she slowed again.

It was then that she moved her fingers down slightly to Regina’s entrance. She looked to the woman beneath her with question in her eyes once again, making sure she was decently comfortable with what was about to happen. Instead of a nod, Regina more or less bucked herself right onto the blonde woman’s fingers. Both women let out a moan.

She started slowly, allowing Regina to adapt to the sudden penetration but that period was quick due to the level of Regina’s arousal. She lowered her head down to meet Regina’s breast once again.

She increased her pace in both her fingers and mouth. She travelled kisses up to Regina’s neck and back again all while keeping a solid rhythm with her hand. She could tell that she was definitely pleasing Regina.

She could tell Regina was drawing closer with every movement. And, since they were in this situation, Emma was at least gonna make it worthwhile to the woman she could only assume hadn’t done this in a decent amount of time.

She added her thumb to the mix, pressing it firmly against Regina’s bundle of nerves all while stepping up the pace of her fingers.

Within a few moments, Regina clenched around her hand and her back came arching off the table.

Emma looked down to her to notice that she was physically restraining any noise from coming out of her mouth. She also noticed that a single tear was streaming from the corner of her eye. Emma wished she knew what Regina was thinking and that it wasn’t her that was causing the strain: it was all rather fast.

Emma let her down softly, giving a few more slow strokes before retrieving her hand from between Regina’s legs.

“Suck them.” His voice was dark and she could probably imagine the boner he had right now. She’ll never understand why it was so hot to watch two women have sex. Participate, sure. Watch, nah. And what the hell is it with sucking the fingers? When girls have sex, they don’t really do that a lot.

Emma looked straight at that sad excuse for a man and seductively took the fingers into her mouth, licking them dry. She then leaned down to Regina and said, loud enough for the man to hear,

“You taste so good.”

The brunette looked back to the blonde and almost laughed at the statement. They both heard the man hum from behind them. He obviously wanted this to look like porn. Men. Ugh.

Emma was still mostly laying on top of Regina and her lips were about two inches from her ear.

She lowered her voice and drew closer. “You are amazing, Regina. Not to mention sexy as hell.”

Emma didn’t really care what she was saying to her boss right now; after all she had just fucked her in to what looked like a damn good orgasm. But when she noticed the tear roll down her face, she felt like she needed to say something to comfort her. She hoped her words helped.

Emma withdrew herself from straddling Regina. She was turned on like crazy right now but she was hopping that that was a good enough show for the man, especially for Regina’ sake.

“ Regina. It’s your turn to dominate.”

Guess not.

~~/\/\~~

Regina felt the color drain from her face as soon as she heard of what was to come. She also immediately felt the blood rush to her face as she thought of having to fuck her employee: not that they weren’t already past the point of formalities.

Emma was currently sitting beside her, wearing only her underwear. Regina took the time to sit up and look over to her. The blonde mouthed that she was sorry and Regina shook her head. She felt awful for getting her in to this situation. This was meant to embarrass her, not Emma.

“If you’re going to use your mouth to apologize, Regina, you might as well give it something to apologize for.” The man’s voice sounded eerie and low. Regina turned to look at him, confused. “Yes, Miss Mills?”

“I don’t understand.” She mumbled quietly, already feeling slightly embarrassed. But this was more due to the fact that this was going to be her first time every pleasuring a woman and she had to do it with an audience.

“I want you to kiss her, of course.”

Regina breathed out a sigh of relief that that was all he meant.

The man let out a hearty laugh. “My, you are so naïve. I want you to eat her out.” He continued to laugh maniacally, especially when Regina felt her jaw slack a little.

She looked back to Emma who was looking so guilty. Regina reached over and caressed her arm for a second, hoping the apology was evident. Emma a sad smile that probably looked more like a wince.

Regina needed to prepare herself for this and she needed the courage to get through it. In a sudden boost of confidence, she used the hand she had had on Emma’s arm to reach up to the back of her neck. She then pulled Emma toward her rather roughly. She latched their lips together figuring that, when they were in this position before, she had the ability to focus on the blonde and not the man.

The kiss deepened a bit and, in the process, Regina moved to straddle the woman. Naturally, Emma placed her hands on the tops of Regina’s thighs and began rubbing them slowly around.

Regina knew she was still wet from when Emma had fucked her and it was only now, on top of Emma, that she realized she was a bit self-conscious about it, especially since it was probably getting on Emma’s lower abs.

Regina sat up on her knees more in an attempt to take her hips off the woman beneath her. She didn’t get very far when she felt Emma grab her ass and pull her back down.

~~/\/\~~

Emma was lost somewhere in this sensation. The feeling of Regina on top of her, kissing her was already more than she could handle but, to add to it all, she could most definitely feel the heated liquid settling on her stomach. It was all driving her crazy.

Sure, she knew Regina was hot, that was evident from the first time she had seen her on the news… and then the magazines and the papers… she even had the edition of Maxim with Regina’s face plastered on page 43… and then the job interview.

Even from there, she heard people talk countless times behind the woman’s back about wanting to fuck her or see what was hiding beneath the perfectly prepared suits.

Emma tried to block it all from her mind. She knew lusting after the boss would get you nowhere in life except maybe fucked and tossed aside to die. She felt the scar on her abdomen sting a little before she tossed the memory from mind.

She went back to focusing on Regina kissing her and running her hand up the side opposite the scar: using her other hand to hold her up.

~~/\/\~~

Regina drew back from the kiss and drew back on her heels. This needed to move forward, she thought as a moment of frustration welled up in her. That was until she looked down at Emma who was flushed beneath her. She raked her eyes up then down the woman lying there until she landed on the mean looking scar.

Her eyes were fixed on it until Emma reached out and grabbed her hand, bringing it to rest right on top of the scar itself. She even moved it up and down, following the trail it created.

Regina got the message that Emma wanted her to be comfortable touching it, and her.

To the man, the woman’s next move would have looked like exactly what she was supposed to be doing. To Regina, she needed to take a moment to do something off track.

The brunette scooted her knees back and lowered herself down to Emma’s neck. She slowly began trailing kisses down the woman’s chest, breasts, and stomach. She stopped, now hovering over the scar. She caught eyes with Emma.

They looked at each other for a moment. It was then that Regina lowered her mouth to the raised pink skin and began gently kissing it. She went the length of the scar before looking back to Emma. The blonde was now the one with a tear in here eye but it was accompanied by small smile.

It only lasted a second before the man interrupted ever so rudely. “Ok, you can stop with the sappiness, sheesh.”

She looked past Emma to him and snarled. She looked back to Emma and continued what she was doing.

She kissed the lean muscles of Emma’s stomach and began to go lower. She noticed the woman’s hip bone sticking out and she made her way to it. She wasn’t exactly sure what came over her but in the blink of an eye, she was biting the protruding skin, and not lightly. She knew it was going to leave a mark, as did Emma.

She slowly ran her tongue over the already reddening skin. That was when she heard the low moan come from Emma’s mouth and all of a sudden, she gained a boost of confidence and arousal.

She made her way to the other side and sucked on the bone there for a second before retracting. Regina stared at the barely-there underwear the woman was wearing as if they were offending her. She looked up to Emma as she slowly took the garment and began sliding them down the cream-colored legs.

She discarded them quickly as she laid her eyes on Emma’s newly exposed region. She was so lost in all that was the blonde and she wasn’t even ashamed that her mouth was watering in curiosity.

She returned to her previous position of having her head right about a trimmed, soft patch of blonde curls. She lowered her head but skipped over where she knew Emma wanted her. She heard a grunt come from above.

She made small kisses to the woman’s inner thighs and then slowly made her way back. Regina took a moment to stare and hesitated at what she was about to do. Never could she have fathomed being in between a _beautiful_ woman’s legs, about to taste her.

She gulped unintentionally, nervously.

She then closed her eyes and moved her face forward, meeting with the blonde’s soaked center. She heard and felt a moan rip through the woman as their lips met. In an instant, the blonde woman’s hands were wrapped in her dark tresses, tangling the hair as she moved her hands in no particular motion. She wasn’t using any force which was nice but she did pull a few times.

~~/\/\~~

“Uhhhhhhhh” She couldn’t hold in the moan as it arose straight from her gut. She was already aroused and such but damn. Emma doubted that the woman between her thighs had any experience but she was doing a fucking awesome job at it.

The darker woman looked very focused on what she was doing and she soon created a delightful rhythm. She made a few laps around the entire area and then she would lightly lick the bundle of nerves. Emma was going crazy over what she was doing and she could feel her muscles tightening up already. This wasn’t going to take too long.

Apparently Regina could feel it too because she soon took Emma’s clit directly into her mouth and because sucking on it much harder. She gave it a few circles before drawing back, much to Emma’s dismay.

Regina reattached herself to the prior place and gave a few solid hums. Emma had never had anyone do that her, man or woman, but she was definitely enjoying the vibration is created.

What came next surprised Emma. Regina had detached from her clit and ran her tongue slowly downward. All of sudden, Regina slammed her tongue in to Emma’s opening as far as she could.

That did it for Emma.

Emma was sent spiraling off a very high wall with no intention or want of being saved. She rode the orgasm out for a few minutes at least. Moaning and convulsing in pleasure all while Regina staying in place and ran her tongue through the exponentially increased wetness.

When Emma came down, she almost forgot where she was. She grabbed Regina under her chin, which was also wet. She pushed her backward, enough for Emma to sit up most of the way. She soon attached to Regina by the mouth and thrust her tongue inside her. There was something oddly arousing about tasting yourself on someone else.

It was then she realized that there was still an audience.

Both women reared back from each other, both separating by a large margin. They look at each other before looking back to Mr. Black who was thoroughly flustered.

“Well, well. You two enjoyed that a lot more than I would have thought you would have.” He gave a crooked, knowing smirk. “So, I will be on my way.” He stood to leave and walked toward the door. “I hope you two have a fabulous life together.”

And he was gone… but not forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Update will be further out this time. I'm thinking next Wednesday. I'm going on vacation for a bit and my family would kill me if I wrote the whole time. Sorry for the wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, yes, I know it's Thursday and Im sorry for that. Band camp is all I have to say butttt I'm gonna stop making excuses and write faster and more. Lol also, yes, I know it's kinda short but it needed to get out of the way of the next one. I'm thinking that one will be either Monday or Tuesday, latest. Promise.
> 
> Thanks for reading and reviewing :)

Chapter 3

Both Regina and Emma remained frozen in their places for a few tick tocks after the man had left. When they both moved to retrieve their respective clothing, they turned away from each other, as if both of them had suddenly become very aware of their stark nakedness.

Emma was the first to say something. “Regina, I.”

Regina didn’t want to hear anything about it right now. She held her hand up to stop the woman from going any further. There were so many emotions swirling around in her head; it was hard to keep track of them all. She remained concentrated on the hatred above all else.

She knew they were alone. They had been all along. No one came for them, came to rescue them or put an end to the felony. “I’m gonna kill them. All of them.” She burst out as she slammed a fist on the table. Pain shot through her limb but it was easy to ignore.

“Ms. Mills, I don’t think you can kill them.”

Regina finalt turned around to face the other woman and walked closer.

“Are you serious… After what just happened to us, you just want to not do anything about it?” Her anger was apparent.

“Do you want to spend the rest of your life in a jail cell?” Emma spat back.

This stopped Regina’s train of thought. The younger woman was right. That was not in her life plan. But, she could probably hire someone to kill them and no one would…

“Stop thinking about hiring someone to do it.” Emma’s words were confident and she gave a sad little giggle.

“How did you know?”

“Not the point.”

“Right, well, I don’t know about you but I cannot place my head between my knees and allow them to get away with what they let happen to us… and I most certainly cannot let Mr. Black get away with his sick and twisted means of revenge.”

There was a long moment of silent as Emma watched Regina’s mind think ferociously.

“I’m going to make every one of them sorry for what they did. They’ll be sorry for this.” There was only seriousness. She looked back to Emma.

“That, they deserve. That… I will help you with.” Emma had an evil tint to her eye at the moment and it startled Regina that a woman so innocent looking was standing in front of her, ready to fuck shit up, for lack of better words. Regina couldn’t help but smile at her, to which Emma returned.

“Well, let’s call it a day.” Regina broke the silence that fell upon them. She averted the gaze of the blonde and began packing up her computer and papers.

Emma knew she probably shouldn’t say anything to this woman: after all, she was still her boss. But, after what just happened, she knew she had to say something to the older woman. It was traumatic and no one deserved to go through any traumatic experience alone.

“Regina, if you need anything…” The words got stuck on her tongue, which had suddenly become very dry.

Regina’s back was to her so she couldn’t see what emotions were going through the woman’s mind..

“I would call.”

The words were spoken so softly that Emma had to question if she heard them at all. She hoped the older woman would contact her, even if for her own benefit. She wished she could talk about it. Someone like the police would do, but, she had a feeling that Regina wouldn’t want that and, as her publicity executive, she knew that is would not bode well in the media.

~~/\/\~~

Regina’s night was hell. Every time she tried to eat, she felt nauseous. She knew she should suck it up and eat something. It would probably take away one of the pains she was feeling right now.

Not only could she not eat but she definitely could not sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she was staring down the barrel of a small pistol. Hot tears ran down her cheeks as her mind played the man’s voice telling her to remove her clothing, in front of all of those men. She felt everything she worked for slowly go down the drain.

She’s been lying in beg for, well, she wasn’t exactly sure how long it had been. It was dark, that’s all she really knew. She dared herself to not look at the clock as it would probably make it worse.

Her emotions were running rampant by this point and she wished she kept alcohol in the house like any other adult. Whiskey would be perfect right now.

She couldn’t keep the event from replaying in her mind’s eye. It’s like it was a movie stuck in the VCR that you couldn’t get to stop playing… except for the fact that it rewound itself. She wondered why Mr. Black felt the need to involve Emma in the situation; she hadn’t done anything to him. Just another way of showing that it’s a man’s world.

She wondered momentarily how Emma was doing at this particular moment. However, thinking of Emma caused Regina to think _of_ Emma… Kissing Emma, Feeling Emma, Touching Emma… _tasting_ Emma. She felt her cheeks grow hot at the memory.

She was stuck on these details now and naturally, her brain was gonna think on it. How could she have possibly enjoyed that situation enough to orgasm? Her mind now chastised itself on its own accord. She had heard before that some women actually orgasm during rape simply because of the stimulation the body was receiving. That had to be it.

She didn’t actually enjoy it… Not the part of being forced.

But did she like the having sex with Emma part of it?

Was there a difference?

She wouldn’t have ever had sex with her if she weren’t forced in to it… would she have?

Her logical mind kept saying that the answer was no. She had never looked at the woman in any other way but professional before. But she had checked her out a few times, admittedly. But, don’t all women do that to each other?

She was confused and she forced herself to stop thinking on it. She closed her eyes and silently begged her mind to stop communicating with itself. She needed to sleep.

The silence only lasted a few minutes until thoughts intruded her mind again.

This time, she remembered the feeling of Emma’s hands on her skin. They were soft and left a trail of fire wherever they went. She hadn’t felt like that since... she willed her mind to not remember anything about Daniel.

Regina accidently turned and found the red numbers of the clock.

2:48 AM.

She had to be up in less than three hours to get ready for work. Sheesh, at this point, she shouldn’t even try to sleep: or maybe she should just not go to work. No, then everyone would know something was wrong and would start asking questions, not to mention all of the men who would claim their victory over the situation.

She could get up and go finish the things she had intended to after yesterday’s meeting… but her brain was not feeling up to the task of dealing with people’s poor attitudes or crunching numbers.

It was in this moment that Regina realized she had no friends to call at this moment. She could call her mom, but she knew how well that would turn out. Cora would just tell her to suck it up and hold her head even higher. No, Regina didn’t need the “you’re a big girl” speech right now.

She could call Emma.

She wasn’t sure how the notion could be so reasonable: calling your employee in the middle of the night to discuss personal matters. Besides, Emma was probably asleep now anyway. However, there was a huge possibility that she was in the same boat as herself. She could call and see… she did say if she needed something to call. Did she need something? No, she definitely just needed _someone_.

She picked up her cell phone, which was seated on her nightstand. When she pressed the phone to unlock it, the light shocked her eyes and she squinted at it for a few seconds. After her eyes finally adjusted, she navigated to Emma Swan’s contact.

Her fingers hovered for a moment before she hit the green phone on her touch screen. Her minded noted subtly that her heart had increased in speed and her palms became a little moist.

“Ms. Mills?”

“Did I wake you?” She asked even though the younger woman’s voice showed no signs of having been asleep.

“Nope, haven’t been able to sleep a wink. I assume you’re in the same boat?” Emma’s voice was soft and Regina felt herself smile at its tone.

“I am.” She replied equally as soft. She wasn’t exactly sure what she wanted out of this conversation so she remained silent, racking her brain for something to say.

“I’m glad you called. I… I was hoping you would.” Emma spoke again and Regina refocused her attention to what she was saying.

Emma continued, “Today was something and I know what going through something traumatizing is like and I was really hoping for your sake… and mine… that you would talk to something… to me… and I don’t know. I’m glad you called.” The younger woman was rambling at this point and Regina picked up on the nervousness in her voice.

“I’m glad I did too.” Regina replied. Her mind wondered about what Emma meant by saying that she knew what it was like to go through something traumatizing but her brained forced her mind not to speak.

“Yes, that’s where the scar is from.” Emma almost laughed in to the phone as she received no reply on the other end. She had caught Regina again. “About six years ago, I was attacked but I fought back a lot harder than I did today. Thankfully, that time, he only had a knife and not the gun we were faced with today.”

Regina grew angry, as she had when she first saw the scar on Emma. “How can you say that? That scar looks like it could have been fatal… any higher… any longer…” She stopped before she showed how angry she really was about the scar and whoever put it on such a gorgeous body.

“Woah, I didn’t know it would make you so upset. I… I’m sorry.” Emma sounded almost sad now.

“No, don’t apologize to me. I just hate the fact that something like that happened to you… Not that I actually know what happened to you.” Regina didn’t really know what else to say to excuse herself for growing so angry over something she knew nothing about.

“Well, I think we’ve both had enough bad experiences for one day, don’t you think?” Regina could tell that Emma was trying to keep the mood light. “And, a, Regina? This will probably sound weird but I just wanted to thank you for… a… I don’t even know how to put it.” Emma stopped completely to stop herself from fumbling over the words.

Regina wasn’t sure how to respond but what came out was, “Ahh, ok?”

‘For kissing the scar and not being like completely disgusted with it or me.” Emma rushed the sentence out as fast as she could but Regina caught every word of it.

“Emma, I do not understand how anyone could consider anything about you disgusting. I am much more disgusted with the person who added such a stroke to an already beautiful masterpiece.” Regina kept her voice positively neutral as she responded with such a compliment.

She noticed that Emma wasn’t saying anything on the other end. She waited a few more minutes before saying the woman’s name.

“Emma?” She asked hesitantly.

“Th… thank you.” The woman’s voice was shaky and there definitely was a quiver in her voice.

“Oh, Emma, please do not cry. I did not mean to hurt your feelings.” Regina had never had to apologize for making anyone cry, which, she couldn’t say she didn’t do fairly frequently, so, she said the first thing that came to mind.

“Regina, you didn’t hurt my feelings.” The younger woman gave a small laugh through her now apparent tears. “I have just never heard such a nice compliment before.” Another slight laugh.

Regina was appalled at the humor the woman found in what she had just said but before she could say anything, Emma was speaking again.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to laugh. I’m laughing at the fact that it made me cry because I feel stupid and embarrassed by it.” Emma was obnoxiously good at knowing what Regina was thinking and replying to it before she could say anything.

“Oh, well don’t…” The words died on Regina’s lips as they came. She didn’t know if she should continue or not but she felt she had already said too much.

A long moment of silence passed by, both women not knowing what they should say. Neither of them necessarily wanted to get off of the phone, as they probably wouldn’t be able to fall asleep anyway.

“I hope this doesn’t change our dynamics.” Emma finally said what she had been thinking for the past three minutes. It came out rushed and both women heard the nervousness that it held.

“I know how to keep a professional demeanor, Miss Swan.” Regina found herself to be slightly offended by the woman’s words. Of course it would not change how she would be at work. Regina had dealt with many of things: she was always as poised as a queen and she prided herself on it.

Emma heard the bite in the tone and rushed to fix the situation. “No, I know you do. I just, I thought we were working well together and I didn’t want it to change, that’s all.”

Regina calmed down instantly and she didn’t exactly know why she had been angered in the first place. She felt a ping of regret about her previous choice of words. Emma was nice to work with and things were going well. But, she thought on it for a fraction of a second, it is going to be very hard to keep things _exactly_ the same between them.

It’s not like she could easily forget what Emma looked like naked.

Or what her lips felt like as they moved in time with her own.

Or…

“Yes, of course.” Was all Regina could really say in reply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps! So here it is... and it's on time!! Woot. Shoutout to all of the people giving their feedback, it really is appreciated. Also, I'm trying to write these semifast and well and sometimes the fast makes the well do down. That being said, any and all mistakes are my own and I am sorry lol.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Chapter 4

Regina soon ended the conversation with Emma due to an increasing level of awkwardness and silence. She really didn’t want to say good bye nor did she want to return to her former state of loneliness and silence. There were so many things running through her head that could be discussed with Emma but many of them would only complicate things further and Regina didn’t want to cross the line into that territory. They needed to keep things how they were: professional.

Well, professional enough. It was hard to say they were going to be completely professional when they would soon begin planning the downfall of the rat bastards from the meeting.  

The brunette tried very hard to focus on what to do in terms of the women’s vengeance, because it would definitely be a good use of her time: especially since she still couldn’t seem to fall asleep. Instead, since her brain is her worst enemy, her mind kept drifting back to Emma. Regina groaned in frustration as every thought she had returned to the blonde.

She thought of how one of the executives is involved in an affair with the blonde stripper from Boston. _Emma is blonde and from Boston._ Man, this is so stupid, her mind thought.

Regina grew more frustrated with herself. She rolled over in her already chaotic, mess off a bed and slammed her eyes closed. Even then, she was met with the vision of the one and only Emma. Thankfully, what appeared was simply her employees eyes: green and sultry looking. Regina didn’t realize she knew exactly what these eyes looked like, but here they are, staring her in the face, well, kind of. She couldn’t help it, the vision sent her mind into a cinematic viewing of today’s events.

Regina shed a tear as she remembered.

~~/\/\~~

On the other side of town, Emma was having a very similar problem in the sleeping department. In the last few hours, she had already got up to walk around, organized her clothes, punched the air a few time, ate a pint of ice cream, let out quite a few muffled yells, and then took a shower.

Now, since she was to be up in approximately four hours, she laid back down in her bed. She began tossing her pillow up in the air for the distraction. She giggled the few times it hit her in the face on its way back down.

When she grew tired of the childish antics, she replaced the pillow back into its spot behind her head and laid on it. Not two seconds later, she thought of Regina… Miss Mills? How could this have happened so fast?

How could all of this have happened so fast? Like, this morning when she left for work, it was just going to be another day, a boring one at that. She knew she was probably going to get frustrated at the men in the meeting because she did almost every time. They always had something stupid to say.

But, how could Mr. Black be so bold as to go this far? Regina isn’t that bad of a boss and they deserve the way they are treated… well most of the time; Regina does have a tendency to take some frustration out on people sometimes and make them work longer. But, even with all of that, look at where it had gotten them. The business was thriving and they were gaining clients left and right.

Emma sighed. Things weren’t going to be the same anymore, she already knows, and a lot of that will probably come from her. She knew she wasn’t going to be able to look at Regina, or the men for that matter, straight again. She was going to see the beautiful brunette and… think just that.

_Beautiful._

Welp, Emma is stuck on it now. She thought about how beautiful the woman actually is and how she comes to work looking immaculate every day. She must get up like two hours early to look that good and poised. Then again, she probably looks that good getting out of bed.

Her mind flashed to an image of Regina lying in bed beside her: hair tousled, clothes wrinkled, and trying not to fall back asleep. Damn, she thought. That would be the best thing to wake….

Emma stopped herself before the visions of grandeur started. There was no way that that would ever become reality: Regina is her boss… and sleeping with the woman was forced and not wanted.

But Emma remembered making the woman orgasm and then receiving the gestures that gave her just about the best orgasm she had ever had. How was she supposed to not think of that? As a [mostly gay] woman who has slept with a fair share of other women, Regina was fucking good with her tongue and hands and... _My God._  

_I’m a terrible person._ Her brain told her as she thought of her boss in _that way_. But it was different, she told herself. The first time something awful happened to her, she laid in bed crying for a week. She didn’t want to see anyone and she especially didn’t want anyone to touch her. Now, it’s really all she can think of… literally.

Yep, she was turned on by it and she’ll be the first to admit it. There was no way to not have been turned on in the situation. She may or may not be turned on by it right now.

_Yup, you are terrible._

Part of her felt bad for thinking of Regina in that way. That half told her to look back at the facts and convince herself that what she was thinking was wrong. This was her boss, the woman that signs her paychecks, the woman she has to see every day and take orders from.

But on the other hand, she’s intelligent, badass, not to mention beautiful….

_NO. There cannot be an other hand._

She thought to herself. There is no chance in hell that something would come of these school girl feelings. She needs to stop and stop NOW.

Emma turned over and let another loud groan escape in to her pillow. The muffled noise calmed her in a way. She was overwhelmed and she knew it.

This shit was going to suck.

~~/\/\~~

Both women groaned when their alarms went off in the morning. Both had gotten somewhere around two hours of sleep and both knew today was going to suck.

Regina got up and made her way to the kitchen to start her coffee maker. She turned on the TV to the news and grabbed some yogurt out of the fridge.

Emma got up and walked across her apartment to the kitchen area. She sighed as she looked at the small room and the lack of anything to eat. She current was starving due to how long she was up and the amount of physical activity she did during it. She clicked on the coffee pot and made her way to the bathroom to brush her hair.

She took a second to look at herself in the mirror. As she expected, her eyes were dark, puffy, and blood shot. The welt on her face from the gun had gone down to a reasonable scratch and, thankfully, she did not have a black eye. She wondered what she would say to her coworkers about what happened. Anyway, seems like today’s going to be a makeup day.

Regina was having the same problem. After her breakfast and a long rant from some politician or other, she made her way back up the stairs to the master bathroom the shower. Before stepping in, her full length mirror showed her what damage the last night had done. It told her that she looked off of her game. Her eyes lacked their usual determination and passion and now just held a void of pent up emotion.

She hoped to God that the shower would help and that she would be able to pull herself together in the next hour before making her way to work.

The water felt amazing against her skin. It almost felt so good that she felt for a moment that everything was being washed away: the past day, the stress, and the emotion. She should really do this more often. It took all of her to actually get out of the warmth and safety the water offered.

The brunette followed her routine to the T. When she was finished, she looked at herself again and was okay with the final result. She didn’t look too bad, considering. Too bad she couldn’t say the same for her insides.

Emma was finishing up her much less drawn out morning process. Try as she might, she couldn’t get the cut on her face to look unnoticeable. She figured she would just tell people that she ran in to something or other, which she didn’t think would necessarily be too far from believable for her. She did, however manage to make herself look like she had slept and that her eyes had not seen tears for a very long time.

~~/\/\~~

Emma arrived to work at the same time she always did: 7:50 am. She set her things down on her desk and retrieved her computer from the locked drawer it was stashed in. She then made her way to the breakroom to make herself coffee and get started on her now third cup of the day.

With coffee in hand, she made her way back to her desk to look through the mass of emails and voicemails she had received since yesterday. She wrote them all down in preparation of her meeting with Reg.. Miss Mills about which ones the woman would like to follow up with and which one she could tell to leave them alone.

After staring at her computer for a while, Emma looked up just as Regina walked out of her office. The woman was staring rather intently at her cell phone and did not move her eyes to make eye contact with anyone. This wasn’t any different from any other day. She was going to get coffee and talk to numbers with the man downstairs.

The blonde studied her as she walked away. She looked the same as well. She had her typical button down shirt and pencil skirt on. Her heels were still way too tall to be comfortable and her hair was in a tight bun, not a single strand out of place. The only difference Emma noticed was that her shirt had two buttons undone instead of three. She doubted anyone would even care to notice.

_She must have been okay after we got off the phone_. Emma thought to herself as her eyes continued to follow the brunette until she was out of sight.

This made the Emma a little self-conscious. She had barely slept all night and that was almost 100% due to Miss Regina Mills… and there she goes waltzing past her like nothing happened. Naturally, she couldn’t have had that kind of luck.

She stared at her reflection in the computer screen and let out a deep sigh. The cut on her face was tight now, making it hurt to make any facial movements, not that she would probably be making anyway due to the amount of numb she felt right now.

Her hand came up to her face by itself and ran her fingertips along its rough perimeter. She wondered why she always seemed to be the one to end up with a mark but then she remembered that she never fully subdued to people. Her outbursts always got her in trouble. Curse her for not being able to sit back and take it.

“Miss Swan.” She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard her name. Her hand also retreated to her lap under the desk. Her eyes snapped up to find those of the brunettes. They looked different today: off in a way.

“Are you ready?” The woman continued, starting to turn to return to her office.

Emma jumped up and grabbed the notes from her desk. She started to walk away but ran back, realizing that she had forgotten something to write with. She had to be on her A Game as usual. 

_Things have to stay the same, Emma. You have to remember that._

She took a deep breath before following far behind the boss. Once in the office, she closed the door behind her and took her normal seat in front of Regina’s desk. Shit, Miss Mills’ desk.

Emma crossed her legs and looked to Regina to see which category she wanted first: talk show, radio, event, or other.

“Events?” Miss Mills kept her word short and didn’t particularly look at her long enough for Emma to catch her eye.

They went down the list in approximately fifteen minutes. She is supposed to contact seven of twenty some people to set up something soon.

Emma nodded and started to gather her stuff. She stood, getting ready to leave. She couldn’t bring herself to look back at the woman behind the desk. She got about halfway to the door before the woman finally spoke to her.

“Miss Swan, close the door and sit down.” Emma let out the breath she had planned to hold until she was back at her desk but, had she held it any longer, she may have passed out, but that may have been from the fact that her heart had been racing the entire time.

She returned to her seat, catching the woman’s eye briefly before both women diverted them.

There was a moment of silence before Regina started again, finally looking up and into the woman’s eyes, which Emma finally caught. Her heart dropped and she internally cursed it for betraying her.

~~/\/\~~

Regina didn’t know what she was doing or what she should be doing. She did know, however, that something needed to be done. She noticed as soon as Emma sat down that the mood was often and that there was a tension in the air. She couldn’t have this going on for long.

And it wasn’t entirely the other woman, admittedly. She didn’t want to look at her, particularly. Some of her was afraid that she would look at the woman and something bad would happen… well, not bad… like, attractive? No, that’s not it. Whatever, it was just something she didn’t primarily didn’t want to happen.

“Miss Swan.” Regina looked dead at the woman, waiting for her to gain the confidence to finally look back at her. When their eyes finally met, Regina was met with a similar vision as this morning but she managed to force it away.

“I think we need to have a discussion on a few matters but I do not think it should be done in office. If you don’t have lunch plans, we can go to our usual pre-interview deli and talk.” Regina looked to the woman as if her previous statement was a question, which, it mostly was.

The blonde woman gave a small nod, hardly noticeable if Regina wasn’t memorizing her every move. The brunette gave a small smile.

“Okay, we will leave around the _normal_ time.” She couldn’t help but to emphasize the word normal as it came off her tongue. It was all strange to her, the feeling of things being thrown off of their routine. Though, when she actually thought of things, their actions were not much different. They’re attitudes? Debatable.

She suspected to the outside eye, nothing would seem off between them, but they knew. They would also probably be under the eye of certain men when they saw them again. They would have to get that together. Add it to the list of things to talk about during lunch.

“Yes, Miss Mills.” She heard the blonde woman respond with as much fervor as she could. There was still a slight break in her tone that was normally not present.

Regina inwardly flinched at the sound of her last name coming from the other woman. She didn’t know why it hurt her ears as much as it did.

_Maybe because it fell from her lips in the sexiest moan you have ever heard in your life._

Regina could feel a blush creep up on her chest as the thought ran through her head. No. That was not the actual reason you piece-of-crap brain.

“Ok. I will see you then. If you need me, knock.” She gave smile and looked back to her computer screen, giving the message for the younger woman to leave, which she took.

The blonde woman reached the door before awkwardly saying, “I will see you at lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter within a week ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, really aiming for update a week. College sucks. Yadda Yadda.  
> Love you all and thank you for reading! Tell me what you think about it if you want. :D

Chapter 5

Time passed so slowly for Emma. She literally looked at the clock every ten minutes and felt a little bit of pain in her heart when she saw how much time had passed. Why is it that when you want time to go faster, it goes slower?

She was nervous, to be honest.  In the time at her desk, tried to imagine what Regina wanted to talk about. She figured there would be some about their revenge, if they were still going to do that: which she was not so secretly hoping they would. But she wondered if the older woman would mention anything else… Maybe she would say something about yesterday… or why she had taken the time to call, since she didn’t really have anything to say when they were on the phone.

She remembered the silence with the woman on the phone as the conversation came to a slow halt. She listened to the woman take slow breaths in and out. A few times, it sounded like she was opening her mouth to say something but she would instantly close it.

A thought came to her mind. She now wondered what Regina would say if she weren’t, well, ‘Miss Mills, CEO and blah blah blah, blah blah blah’. Or, even if she were, if maybe Emma wasn’t her employee, maybe something else could come from this mess of a situation.

It was simple, Regina did what she had to do and there was nothing more between them, nor would there ever be. The woman was too refined for such an affair… that was assuming the woman had feelings for women in the first place… which she probably did not. She certainly did not seem like the type.

Emma sighed as her brained rambled on. Her eyes absent-mindedly scanned back over to the time on her computer. It was getting much closer to lunch.

She felt her heartbeat pick up and her palms moisten. Her brain continued its sporadic jumping between topics. This time, it all came to an abrupt halt. She thought of herself now, well, kind of. She thought instantly of how awkward the meeting had been for herself, obviously. How was she gonna keep herself from being awkward and/or not saying anything wrong.

What even was wrong!?

Hmm, she probably shouldn’t tell Regina that she couldn’t sleep because she couldn’t get her out of her head all night. She shouldn’t tell Regina that she was seriously the most beautiful woman she had even seen. She shouldn’t tell Regina that no one had ever treated her body with as much respect as the brunette woman did, nor had anyone given her such a fantastic orgasm as she had. She shouldn’t be curious if the woman liked women. And she most certainly should not look anywhere on Regina’s body except her face.

Yep, this is not going to go well, she thought as a long, drawn out sigh escaped her body.

Emma failed to notice that, while she was off in daydream land, about two and a half hours had passed and there was just about ten minutes now until the two women would leave for lunch.

“Shit.” Emma exclaimed silently as she realized she had gotten nothing done all morning. “This is not the time to become incompetent, Em.” She told herself this and made a mental note to get back on it in the afternoon. She could not slack off at a time like this, not that Regina would necessarily want to get rid of her, but, it was very possible.

~~/\/\~~

Regina tried very hard to focus on her work today. She was actually doing very well when it came to getting stuff done, though she did have countless moments where she would drift off and let her mind get the best of her.

The first thing she actually thought about was how they were going to get revenge on the men: she even took time to look up most of the names in her company’s system slash on the internet. She made many mental notes about characteristics of these men that she would share with Emma later. Note: her mind flashed to actually murdering them quite a few times but she refrained from letting her brain actually plan the event.

Following the numerous ideas the her brain was generating, Regina naturally began to think of Emma. Many times, she was able to get herself back on track but there were a few mentionable times where she could not.

Regina’s office sat only about twenty feet from the other woman’s, needless to say, she could see her whenever she leaned the right way: which she found herself doing more often than she would like to admit. Anyway, one time, she managed to catch Emma off in space somewhere. It was actually considerably cute because the woman was staring at the wall as her phone rang. She didn’t look down to see who it was even once.

She wondered what the younger woman was thinking about, and for some odd reason (ha), Regina wished the blonde was thinking of her. It was only appropriate considering that Regina had spent the last fifteen minutes returning the favor. Regina was thinking of how the woman was just about her favorite employee she had ever had, and she actually enjoyed being around her often. Naturally, all this shit had to happen with her. Something good ruined.

Or, was it ruined? Regina tried her best that morning to keep her professionalism about her and she, maybe, did well? However, she did notice that Emma seemed much more nervous around her than she normally did. Naturally, Regina started to wonder if she was acting any different than she normally had and, when she figured that she wasn’t doing anything strange, she began to wonder if Emma just didn’t want to be around her anymore. Which, if she was being honest with herself, actually made her quite depressed.

Maybe she should ask about it at lunch. Yeah, maybe.

She began to then think of things she shouldn’t say to the other woman. First and foremost, she could not mention that she couldn’t sleep the night prior due to the fact that every time she closed her eyes, she had some mental image of Emma. She really wouldn’t mention of how turned on she was by the fact…. Wait, what?

Other things not to mention... Well, she can’t compliment the woman in any way nor could she let her demeanor fall. They needed to be civil, though, that is quite hard when you have seen someone fully naked… and, beyond that, fucked them. This must be why Cora told her to never sleep with anyone she worked with, especially if they were lower than you. Good point, Ma.

Many other things swan by whilst she was thinking but she was pulled away from it again when her phone rang. She let out an audible sigh when she read that it was her mother. _What a coincidence. I swear that woman is psychic._ She thought a little bitterly.

She took a look at the clock. It was too close to lunch to take any type of conversation with that woman. She let it go to voicemail, which she would definitely hear about later when she returned the call.

Shit, she actually thought about it and realized that it was indeed time for lunch. Regina ate her lunch precisely at noon every day and it was not five of. She let out a deep breath and grabbed her purse from inside the bottom left desk drawer.

This was going to be interesting.

~~/\/\~~

Emma magically gained supersonic hearing in the last few minutes because, as soon as Regina stood and started walking toward it, the hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention and her heart fell to the floor. It was time, she confirmed on the computer clock. She reached in to the drawer and retrieved her wallet, setting on the desk to not look over-eager.

No more than thirty seconds later, Miss Mills was behind her, and she was standing to follow her out.

The drive to the small café was silent as neither woman wanted to start something they would have to interrupt.

They took their seats and ordered their usual. This was about to happen.

Emma swallowed nervously.

“So, where are we starting?” Emma needed to get this started before her heart beat out of her chest. She watched the woman take a good hard look around them before she look straight in to her eyes.

“Well, Miss Swan, I guess my first item of concern is with the men we need to deal with. Now, I have taken the liberty of looking in to them and I do not believe many of them will require much work. I have also looked in to the finances of the company and we can do without many of them. With that, I guess I should warn you that Mr. Black, seems to be hardest of the group. He doesn’t have anything, as he has so kindly made noted, and he no longer works for me. We will have to figure something else out.”

Regina was talking quite fast but Emma kept up through all of it because, frankly, she was hanging on every word. When Regina finally slowed down and stop, she contemplated what she should say. “Ok, so remove some of them from their positions, okay, but does that really do anything? Like, many of them are wealthy enough to not have to worry about that. Can’t we like get their wives and kids to hate them or make them lose money.”

“Well, I have connections in many places, Miss Swan, and I had planned on speaking with many of them to see what we can do. I am pretty sure I can find dirt, if you will, on many of them that will ruin their reputations as well as their financial statuses. I highly doubt that any of them are the most morally accurate beings.”

Regina always had a very calm and poised stature about her, which Emma admired greatly. She watched the woman try and speak in a low voice while occasionally checking the surroundings to make sure there was no one around that she recognized. Her paranoia was cute, Emma thought. Wow, she’s really getting to the point where everything about this woman was cute or beautiful. Shit.

“Ok, well, I will be interested to see what your _connections_ can do.” Emma gave a small laugh at Regina not mentioning what kind of connections she had, leaving Emma to wonder about them. However, Emma already assumed this about the woman, that she had many connections that were probably very high up in the food chain of life…. People like her.

Emma listened to Regina talk for a while but she wasn’t completely listening. Instead, she thought of how wealthy and influential the woman in front of her actually was and here she is, eating lunch with her, privately. Yes, Emma is her employee but still, they were sitting her talking about getting revenge on people. And to top it off, they had already fucked.

The woman’s position had stopped fazing Emma for a long time now. At first, she was very careful about what she would say to the woman and how she acted around her as well. However, she learned quickly that Regina was not as strict with her as many people made it sound like she was going to be. Emma found Regina to be the best boss she had ever had.

Then the whole thing happened yesterday and she was back to a place where she didn’t know how to act around the older woman, which didn’t exactly occur to her until the meeting this morning.

Now, sitting her, her brain questioned that maybe it was all in her head. While sitting in their current position, she discovered that she was the one who would break eye contact. It was like her anxiety would build and averting her gaze was the cure. She figured she would try and hold the woman’s gaze.

Emma almost got lost in the woman’s chocolate eyes. She couldn’t believe what she found there. It was pained. She looked closer and noticed the slight discoloration under her eyes, almost unnoticed due to well matched makeup color. Emma tried to hide the wince and the sympathy.

She felt like this was all her fault… again. She knew she couldn’t think that because it was hell the first time. It was also definitely not her fault nor was it Regina’s. Even though she suspected the woman thought she was responsible anyway.

She should say something to her. No, she shouldn’t. Yes.

“Miss Swan, are you listening to me?”

Emma snapped her eyes back to Regina’s. She felt her face flush as well. Cool.

“I… Yes. Mostly.” She lied and she knew that Regina knew. The brunette stared at her, waiting for her to rectify her wrong. “I was just thinking of other things. I’m sorry Miss Mills.” She looked away, not wanting Regina to inquire further.

“Is there something more pressing on your mind?” She replied. Emma instantly tried to figure out something to say that wasn’t inappropriate.

“I, I was just thinking of last night. Umm, I didn’t get much sleep, if you couldn’t tell.” She laughed nervously. “But I have been doing my absolute best to not let that effect my work today and.” She stopped there. There really wasn’t an ‘and’.

“I understand, Miss Swan.” Was the only thing she received in return.

“Oh.”

“I was up rather late myself.” The words were barely audible.

Emma didn’t know how to reply to it. There were many things she wanted to say, none of which were appropriate to say, still. “I.. I’m sorry.”

“It isn’t your fault.”

“It’s not yours either.” She supplied quickly. It was perfect moment to say it and she snatched her opportunity.

She met Regina’s eyes not soon after the words came out of her mouth. She saw a hint of moisture in the corner and she began to pray that the woman wasn’t going to cry. Though, why the thought ever occurred was just silly: Regina probably didn’t cry ever.

She offered a small smile to the silence as she waited to see what Regina would come back with. It was a long moment before anything was said.

“I don’t think that’s a discussion for right now, Miss Swan.” She said, clearing her throat.

“But it should happen sometime.” Emma was on a roll now and, if she was going to get in trouble for what she was saying, she might as well get it all out. This statement was super far out on the limb. She reached any way. “Among other things.”

She saw Regina’s face flashed to confusion and then back to its usual position. “That is not a discussion for this time.”

“Oh.”

“What?” Regina was now the one to reply very quickly.

“Nothing.” She looked to Regina who was giving her a very accusatory look. “I guess I just didn’t think the only thing we were going to talk about was planning those rat bastards blackmail. It’s really fine.” She choked the last words in hopes that it was over and done with.

“What else is there to talk about?” The gorgeous chocolate eyes had narrowed at her.

Shit! Her brain thought. What is the best way to put any of this? “I don’t know. We’re just sweeping everything under the rug?”

“It serves me well.”

“Fair enough.” Emma couldn’t hide her disappointment. She chose not to say anything further.

There was another long moment of silence before Regina suggested they leave.

They left in silence and Emma instantly hated the fact that nothing got accomplished. Maybe some other time. Fuck.

~~/\/\~~

Yes, Regina instantly regretted yet another decision not two seconds after it was decided. She really should talk about it with the woman. But, what would she even say?

_“Miss Sw… Emma. I couldn’t sleep last night because I couldn’t get you and your beauty out of my head. And while we’re at it, I couldn’t stop thinking about fucking you and how you gave me probably the best orgasm than I have ever had. Thank you. And, I doubt you care for me in any way and I know we only had sex because we were forced to but… wanna do it again?”_

She laughed at the thought. Like, is that what the younger woman wanted to hear… that made no sense. How on earth would she possibly have known that her boss was thinking anything like that? She had even tried so hard to not look like crap this morning and she thought she had done so well.

While talking to Emma, she couldn’t help but stare at the tear in the blonde’s skin. The scar instantly pissed her off. A lot of her wished she could go back to yesterday and stand up for the younger woman. Why wasn’t she brave enough? He probably wouldn’t have shot her, he didn’t want to rape her, would he really have killed her?

_Ugh, I wanna fucking rip his heart out._.

Regina hated being her position sometimes. The ‘rules’ of being in the media’s eye or even just an important person in a company means that people were always watching you and that you could never fuck up because you wouldn’t ever hear the end of it. She would love to just kick back and be lazy for a single day. No phone calls or stress… spend time with someone, maybe.

She missed being with someone. Not that she needed anyone to be successful, as she had so thoroughly proven but it would be nice to sleep with some one… in more ways than one.

So, they walked out of the café in the same way they had before: silently.

_I need a drink._ Regina thought as she returned to her office. She made a mental note to stop at the liquor store on her way home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sure you all hate me and Im sorry for making you all wait so long. I can't promise a date but Im really gonna try and update a bit faster. Excuse. Excuse. Im really sorry.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Things are gonna pick up ;)

Chapter 6

When the day ended, Regina definitely needed that drink she thought of following her lunch with Emma. People really wanted to get on her nerves today. There was just this one client who needed to speak to her directly when she returned from her meal. Her phone rang not two minutes after she sat down.

Naturally, when someone cannot be taken care of with one of her associates, it means they are very far from happy. It doesn’t happen very often, but you can’t make everyone happy.

So, she answers the phone and he asks why he was waiting so long, she made a note to look in to this with her secretary. Immediately he begins telling her how incompetent her employees are. She does her best to calm him down. It worked for a while. He began to drone on about his concerns and she even managed to write down some additional information down on the report she had pulled up on his particular case.

She made some suggestions, to which were all shut down immediately. She listened some more and made a few alternate suggestions and even put her opinions in to the matter. This seemed to work, the man seemed to be agreeing with her. She saved the account, yay, she thought flatly.

When she was done, she asked if there was anything else he had to say. Yes.

Of course, why would she think she could get off the phone with some old man that easily? They always wanted to talk, to tell her about goodness knows what. This one happened to think that he should give her some pointers on how she should run her company. He managed to slip a few snarky comments in there, to which she had learned very well to let go and not react.

She zoned. She thought more on other things. She closed the file of the company she was just looking at and opened Google. She made an incognito tab and searched Mr. Black. There had to be something she could have over him. She found quite a few things on him but nothing that gave more information than she already knew. He now was married and his children probably weren’t too happy with him. He obviously had no job but, maybe his money was a good place to look into. She didn’t know much about that except that he was a decently wealthy man.

She pulled up her personal email and emailed one of her contacts asking if he could look more into it. It wouldn’t be too suspicious if she were to ever be asked about it. She would say she was looking for some clue as to why he resigned so suddenly. (Gag.)

She closed the browser and cleared the disk for extra protection, not that she thought anyone was ever on her computer but you can never be too safe.

The man still had not shut up so she cut in and asked if he needed her services any longer at this particular moment. He replied with a no and she courteously thanked him and wished him a good day.

The rest of the day was a blur. Random people stopped in to her office to ask whatever and she answered them efficiently and effectively. Blah blah blah. She wasn’t there. But where was she ?

She stared off into space and saw nothing. This was a weird feeling for her: she never daydreamed. Her mother had always told her that imagination and dreaming was stupid and would get you nowhere. Work and education: that would take you places in life.

Were you supposed to see something when you daydream, she wondered. Or should she be thinking of something… was she thinking of something? No?

She let out a frustrated sigh, can’t even daydream right.

She looked to the clock and silently begged it to move faster. Forty-seven minutes to go.

45… Emma?

Her eyes snapped up to watch the woman who was standing in her door frame.

“Hey.” The blonde started cautiously. “I just wanted to remind you of your interview on The View tomorrow.” She said, barely looking at the woman. “We need to be there around 10.”

“Yes. I saw it on my calendar a few minutes ago.” She said flatly. Normally Emma would say these things to her at their meeting in the morning. The blonde lingered. “Is there something else, Miss Swan?”

“Umm, no. I guess not. I will see you in the morning.” The blonde walked away quickly, not giving Regina any time to respond, not that she really needed to. Regina found the encounter strange but almost felt guilty for the biting tone used towards the woman.

Six o-clock came around faster after Emma left.

~~/\/\~~

Emma wanted to see Regina again on her way out. She had been sitting at her desk contemplating it for about the last forty-five minutes and, as she noticed that her day was over, she stood and a wave of courage swelled within her as she rose. She grabbed her bag and coat before her feet took her to Regina’s office.

The woman looked like she was focused on something when Emma arrived.  She almost walked away but that ability was lost as she met Regina’s eyes.

She hadn’t actually thought of what to say to the woman in her near hour of thinking about this moment. A lot of her wanted to ask if maybe the woman would want to do dinner sometime… to talk about the things the older woman was too paranoid to talk about during that day’s lunch.

But then again, maybe it wasn’t that she was paranoid. Maybe it was that Emma wanted to ask the woman to dinner. Well, that shouldn’t happen.

So, Emma being Emma, she blurted the first non-inappropriate thing she could think of and that, of course, had to do with work, the one thing she was sick of talking about. Emma hated what happened to her whenever she’s around Regina. She wants to say all of these things to her and every time, everything she ever wanted to say goes out the window. Fuck her life.

The woman obviously didn’t want to talk to her though, dismissing her as quickly as she came and, when it was over, she hung her head and walked away.

A drink sure sounds good right about now.

~~/\/\~~

Both women dropped by the liquor store on their way home that night. Regina picked up a fifth of Crowne XO and made her way back to her car. She wasn’t normally a whiskey drinker but something about the dark amber liquid and the thought of the burn it would induce sure sounded like something she should have in her life right about now.

Emma, on the other hand, settled for an just about the cheapest tequila she could find at the run down store she stopped at. She sighed when she thought of what was probably to come that night and, even worse, tomorrow morning.

When Regina got home, she went to her cabinet to retrieve a glass and quickly filled the glass. She sighed before taking a long quick sip of the liquid. It burned as it went down her esophagus, as she thought it would.

It had been a long time since she drank, which she regretted in this moment. Her head spun momentarily and she knew it would not take her long to get a buzz from the alcohol that was now probably slowly entering her blood. She grabbed the bottle’s neck and made her way to the balcony of her suite.

On the other end of town, Emma was setting a plastic cup on the counter of her loft and trying to the get that stupid paper off the top of her bottle. She didn’t know how she felt in that moment but she knew she was ready for this, that she needed it.

One thing Emma hated was to not know how she was feeling… or more what was at the root of her feeling. She wasn’t feeling particularly happy, she knew. It was kind of just numb to many things. And if you didn’t know what was making you that way, what better than alcohol to blame it on. She poured a large ‘shot’ worth of tequila in the glass and drank it quickly. She took the bottle and made her way to the couch. Nothing better than drinking alone.

About four large shots (probably more toward doubles, maybe more) Emma was feeling it and quickly. By this point, she had already managed to wallow more than she ever typically allowed herself to do and she was now making her way to the, I need to drink more to make sure I don’t feel anything at all stage. Drink.

Regina was in a similar situation about twenty minutes away. However, she was on her way to her sixth shot and she felt like she should slow down a bit. She stood in order to walk around for a while. Pacing, as it was otherwise referred to, though she didn’t wanna talk about that because Regina Mills did not pace. Drink.

Another three shots and Emma was not moving from the place she was seated. Instead, she had taken to playing Candy Crush on her phone. Needless to say, it was going very poorly. She took another drink anyway.

Regina knew something bad was going to happen tonight and she should have stopped while she was ahead but instead, she decided to take a few more shots and reached for her phone. She scrolled and she found Emma’s name and she hovered and she debated and she hovered.

And fuck, she was typing things to the woman, probably incoherently.

_Em, I am sorry for what happened in the previous day._

She smiled to herself when she noted that she spelled everything correctly and it made sense. She should not be near her phone when drinking.

The reply was quick.

_For what? You didn’t do anything that you should have to apologize for._

Regina looked at the phone knowing what she wanted to say but knowing what she should say.

_But I did._

Aww shit, her fingers reacted before her mind told her not to.

_?_

One character was all she received.

_I liked it. Well not that we were forced to do it but the sex itself… I enjoyed it. May have been the best I’ve ever had._

This was so uncharacteristic of her: the drunken texts. Why was she letting this happen? She shouldn’t be texting anyone, let alone Emma, right now.

_Are you drinking?_

It wasn’t the reply she thought she would get but she figured the woman was sober and lying in bed now thinking she was crazy or some shit. However, now that she said her piece, there was really no use in lying. Maybe it was better to tell the woman she was drinking. Maybe that would make the other woman shrug this off as if it were nothing.

She replied after a moment’s consideration. The wait on the reply seemed to take forever, which is actually no time at all in drunk time. She looked at her phone every other second, anxious to see the reply. About two minutes passed as she got nervous.

_Same and if its anything then I enjoyed it well, which is one thing I never thought I would say to you. Among many other things lol_

The other woman was obviously on the same level she was, if not worse. She was worse at the whole texting thing however.

Regina let out a long sigh as she read and reread the message. Her heart jumped and she couldn’t exactly tell why. She knew the other woman seemed as though she had enjoyed it, while in the act, of course.

_Like what else?_

Regina was a curious bitch and she knew it. Her drunk ass was now going to own that shit.

_I may be drunk but I’m not drunk enough to tell you all my secrets, Miss Mills lol_

The brunette frowned at the next reply. She wanted to know what the other woman was thinking. Like, how could she just preface something and then not tell her. How rude.

On the other end of town, Emma was becoming much more anxious about this conversation the longer the duration. She should have just told Regina the truth and there she was being a little chicken shit again.

_Miss Mills? Ouch lol_

Emma did not know how to handle this situation. Had she just offended the mighty Mills?... should she try and fix this?  Should she laugh it off? Why must she be drunk in a time like this?

_No offense? I was just pointing it out that the things I would say to you may not be deemed appropriate for our relationship. Employee-ship… Uhhh, you know what I mean._

This time, the brunette laughed before she replied.

_I’ve seen you naked. This is not necessarily the perfect example of a boss/employee-ship, Miss Swan._

She hoped her words seemed playful as she pressed the send button on her Galaxy. She bit at the skin beside her nails while she waited.

_Good point. At the very least, I will not tell you my secrets while I am drunk and texting._

Fair enough, Regina thought, but she still wanted to know these secrets.

_Fine, then we should go to dinner somewhere, far away from anywhere we normally are, and we could talk then. Soberly and discreetly._

Aww shit, she thought as she replied. Did she just ask Emma on a date? No, it was just dinner. She could go to dinner without it being a date.

_It’s a date :)_

She looked at her phone and frowned momentarily before smiling again. She was going to regret this all in the morning when she saw the blonde. She chose not to acknowledge the text.

_Tomorrow. Assuming we leave work at a proper time, we will make it 7:30. I’ll have someone pick you up._

Her hand shook as she sent the message. It wasn’t a date, she repeated in her head.

The blonde on the other end of town was grinning from ear to ear. She was going to go on a date with Regina. No, it wasn’t a date, probs.  Wait, was she going to tell this other woman all the things she had been thinking about her? Woah, why did she agree to this. Oh right, date…. Not date?

God, why are drunk minds so rambly?

_Tomorrow._

She replied and set her phone down on her coffee table. This was definitely going to be a shit show.


End file.
